We Are What You Say
by analine
Summary: Mostly, Jack just wants to know which one of them fell first. Jack/Ianto, Tosh, Gwen. One-shot. Fluff.


**Title:** We Are What You Say  
**Pairing/Characters:** Jack/Ianto, Tosh, Gwen  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** not-so-graphic sex, no spoilers, set sometime late S1-ish  
**Rating:** R  
**Genre:** fluff  
**Word Count:** ~2,700  
**Summary:** Mostly, Jack just wants to know which one of them fell first.  
**Notes:** I really wanted to write something fluffy after my last fic, and this is what came out. ;) Written for the schmoop_bingo prompt _love at first sight_. I've also been in kind of a Tosh mood lately, so this is my first attempt at writing her.

* * *

"Okay," Tosh starts, glancing at Gwen tentatively before she meets Jack's eyes.

She looks a little guilty behind her innocent smile, and Jack just watches her, curious.

It's late on a Friday afternoon, and though Torchwood doesn't really do weekends, or a normal 9-5, well, _anything_, all day today there's been a bit of a relaxed, winding down atmosphere about the place. The rift has been as quiet as it's been in weeks too, so Jack figures that probably has more to do with it than anything else. They'd even set Owen home already, that's how much nothing had been happening.

And really, Tosh's request for him to come downstairs had been innocuous enough. Honestly, had it been anyone other than Tosh, he might not have batted an eye. But he knows her. Coming from Tosh, this behavior is suspicious, slow day or not.

And as soon as he'd realized Gwen was involved, well… He was just that much _more_ curious.

Jack raises his eyebrows, first at Tosh, and then, adding a wink, at Gwen.

"So," he says, laying on the charm. "What can I do for you ladies?"

"You have to promise to tell us the truth, Jack," Tosh continues seriously, squirming a little in her computer chair before she exchanges a quick glance and a giggle (since when did Tosh giggle, Jack thinks) with Gwen, who's standing behind her. Strength in numbers, Jack can't help but think.

And then they both fix their eyes on him, and suddenly, its Jack's turn to squirm.

"I'm not promising you anything," he says warily, and then grins. "But go ahead anyway."

The two girls exchange a glance again, and then it's Gwen who says, "Okay, so you and Ianto…"

Tosh is smiling encouragingly, like she can't help herself. Jack takes a deep breath.

"Okay, me and Ianto…" Jack says, drawing that last word out carefully. Jack loves Ianto's name, loves how it rolls off his tongue, loves how it fits it's bearer to an absolute 't'-beautiful, strong, and so very _Welsh_.

"So you two are…" Tosh continues, eyeing Jack seriously now. "You know." Her eyes widen, clearly indicating the enormity of this question.

Gwen glances over towards the kitchen area, as if afraid that Ianto's going to suddenly materialize right there in front of them.

Jack, of course, could have told both of them that Ianto wouldn't be back for at least another hour—personal errands. Well, _his_ personal errands, which he supposes makes them less personal and more just _errands_, but whatever.

Jack raises his eyebrows at both of them.

"Yes, we're sleeping together," he says bluntly. "But I take it you already knew that, so is there something else you'd like to know, or can I get back to my office?"

Gwen blushes immediately.

Tosh looks thrilled. "I knew it," she beams.

Jack just grins at them both, launches himself off the table, and strides back up to his office, completely satisfied with himself.

* * *

Tosh shows up in Jack's doorway about an hour later, hair pulled back in a loose bun, looking studious and serious, and maybe a little playful-all of those things that Jack loves about her. Owen has no idea what he's missing, Jack thinks, before he smiles, and invites her in.

He glances back downstairs for a second through the oversized office windows-Ianto's back now, at his workstation, and Jack's eyes fixate on the top of his head as it bobs back and forth as he works, until Tosh clears her throat, and he remembers that she's standing there.

"May I?" She gestures to the chair in front of Jack's desk.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you before," she says after she sits down, shaking her head a little. "Gwen and I… That was really inappropriate."

Jack chuckles. "If you only knew half of the stuff that goes on in here. What I have to delete from the CCTV footage every day alone..." He waggles his eyebrows a little, and she blushes, just a faint tinge of color on her cheeks. "Trust me, I think your curiosity is the least of it."

She nods, and then after a moment she says thoughtfully, "Ianto's a good man, isn't he."

She looks up at Jack, fixing him with a small smile.

"I'm pretty fond of him, yeah," Jack says, trying to keep his voice non-committal, just for the sake of professionalism, if nothing else.

"When did you first realize it?" Tosh asks, her brow furrowing as she looks at him over the desk.

"When did I first realize what?"

"That you…well, that you liked him."

"I've always liked him," Jack says without hesitation. "Wouldn't have invited him to join the team if I didn't."

"But what about at first?" Tosh looks confused. "You told us he was stalking you."

Jack lets out a surprised laugh. He should have guessed Tosh would remember that.

"Well, I'm not really sure, to be honest," Jack lies. "It was probably after he joined the team."

Tosh nods, thinking. "Was it..." She pauses, choosing her words carefully. "…before the incident, though? With his—-with the Cyberwoman?"

"Couldn't really say," Jack says quickly. "That was a while ago."

Tosh nods at this, thoughtful. "Sorry, it's really none of my business. I was just curious."

Jack just nods. It's not that he's keeping anything from her, really. He just honestly hasn't thought of he and Ianto in terms of any kind of timeline. Of course they must have one though, right?

He smiles at her, so that she knows he's not offended. Because he's really not. He's just thinking.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything to Gwen," Tosh says with a small conspiratorial smile, as she gets up to leave.

Jack laughs, and smiles back at Tosh, a little distractedly, before his eyes fall back down to Ianto's workstation. He's talking to Gwen now, nodding, smiling. He looks stunning, as always.

"Send Ianto up when he's finished with whatever he's doing, okay?"

Her eyes follow his for a moment. "Sure, Jack," she says.

"And thanks," she adds on her way out, and Jack is glad she's satisfied, because honestly, he's completely confused.

He's sure Ianto can clear things up though.

* * *

Ianto knocks once, and then enters Jack's office.

"Sir?"

"Ianto, sit down."

Ianto looks surprised for a moment-understandably, because Jack doesn't usually order him around quite like this-but it's gone in another second, all traces erased, that blank mask pasted back up, as he crosses the room to sit in front of Jack's desk expectantly. He sits not quite on the edge of the seat, in that impeccable suit without a single wrinkle in sight, eyes attentive, just watching Jack.

"Did you need something, Jack?" he says after thirty seconds or so of silence pass between them. "I was kind of in the middle of something."

Jack ignores him.

"When did you first realize you had a thing for me?"

Ianto coughs loudly, blinking at Jack. He's blushing, and it's easily one of the most adorable things Jack has ever seen.

He waits, just staring at Ianto expectantly, knowing that he'll answer him in good time, even if he doesn't really want to.

"I...ah..." Ianto clears his throat. "Why do you ask?"

"Never mind that, just answer me."

Then Ianto smiles a little, and there's a tiny flash of something in his eyes for a second. Nostalgia, maybe? Guilt?

"I've always had a thing for you, Jack," Ianto says after another second, his voice deliberately calm.

"Always, meaning…?"

"Always meaning _always_," Ianto says quickly, not quite snapping at him, but close.

Jack flashes him an apologetic smile, and watches those familiar lips let out a sigh.

"There was a file," Ianto explains, meeting Jack's eyes, clearly going into full-disclosure mode. Which is fine by Jack, because he really wants to hear this.

"At Torchwood One," Ianto says. With a slight, curious smirk. "And there was a picture, so… Since then," he says. "Probably," he adds, frowning a little.

"A picture? Which one?"

"The one that's attached to your CV."

"Oh," Jack says. "With the coat?"

"That's the one," Ianto replies, voice deliberate and a bit sharp.

"Hmm. " Jack smiles because he can't help it. He loves Ianto's sarcastic side, almost as much as he loves everything else about him-his mysterious ability to hold Jack's attention for inexplicably long periods of time, for one thing.

"So that long, really?" Jack says thoughtfully, eyes on Ianto's face, trying to work out what he's thinking.

"Really," Ianto deadpans. He looks a bit like he wants to disappear into the floor. He's putting up a good front though, only squirming a little.

"That's a terrible photo," Jack comments.

Ianto sighs, and squirms a little more visibly. He's not meeting Jack's eyes anymore. "Can I go now?"

"No," Jack says, with enthusiasm. "But you can close the shades, and come here."

Ianto's jaw twitches a little. But then he does as he's told—gets up, closes the blinds, and walks carefully around the table until he's standing just in front of Jack.

Jack stands up, and when he does, it brings them so close, he can feel Ianto's breath coming short and shallow in the space between them. Ianto doesn't try to reclaim any personal space when Jack takes a step forward, so Jack takes that as his cue, and presses their lips together experimentally.

This is another thing Jack loves about Ianto-he's always so fresh, and it's as if every kiss has the potential to turn a million different ways at once. He never quite knows what to expect.

This time, Jack practically melts when Ianto parts his lips enthusiastically, his hands pressed against Jack's back, holding them in place, as if he's afraid Jack's going to run off before he's finished.

Jack slides one arm around Ianto's waist and cups the other around his neck, his jaw, deepening the kiss.

Then he pulls Ianto a little closer, so their hips slot together, and the tiny moan that escapes Ianto's lips makes Jack's insides turn to jelly. He's kissing Ianto again before he knows it, earnestly this time, making sure that he hits all those little sweet spots in Ianto's mouth before he nips at Ianto's bottom lip, and then moves to his neck.

Ianto's fingers fumble a little as he loosens his tie, giving Jack easier access, and Jack takes it, sucks on the sensitive skin just below Ianto's ear until Ianto is panting hard—-desperate little puffs of air, and Jack's name thrown in there every once in a while, encouraging him.

He's sure he could get Ianto off, just like this—-with just his lips against Ianto's neck, a few carefully placed words whispered against his skin. And maybe that's exactly what he'll do, Jack thinks.

Ianto groans as Jack tightens his grip on his waist, and grazes his teeth along Ianto's pulse point, that vein throbbing against his lips, underneath his tongue. Ianto's close, Jack can tell from the way his breath hitches against his cheek, and so to encourage things along, Jack twists his hips, just a tiny motion, but the friction is obscene, he knows it is.

Ianto moans, and when Jack twists his hips again, he gasps against Jack's neck.

Ianto's face is so beautiful when he's coming undone like this, so open and honest-all those carefully constructed masks have long since fallen away.

Jack thinks he could watch him like this forever.

Thankfully, for Ianto's sake, he's not that cruel though, so with one last glance at those dark lashes fluttering against Ianto's pale skin, that thin sheen of moisture along his hairline, Jack whispers, tongue flicking out at Ianto's earlobe lightly, "_Come on, Ianto, come for me_."

Jack watches understanding and maybe even a little gratitude wash over that beautiful face, as Ianto prepares for his release, hand sliding ever-so-subtly into his pants, moaning into Jack's mouth as he pumps his cock eagerly, and then just let's go...

* * *

Thankfully, for Jack's sake, Ianto is nothing if not considerate. Never lets a good deed go unpunished, as the saying goes.

Also in Jack's favor, is the fact that Ianto gives excellent head-right up there with the best, really. He's enthusiastic, thorough, and impossibly efficient, as he is with most tasks, really. And of course, today is no exception.

Ianto gets up from his knees, and slumps back against Jack's desk, looking completely sated. Jack is pretty sure he's wearing a matching expression.

And truthfully, Jack likes them best when they're like this. Uncomplicated, satisfied. If only the rest of their lives could manage to flow so effortlessly. Normally, Jack would try to draw these moments out as long as possible, would pull Ianto onto his lap for some delightfully unhurried, completely relaxed making out. Kissing just for the sake of kissing, not going anywhere. Something that, contrary to most people's expectations, he actually really enjoys.

Not tonight though. Tonight Jack is going to take advantage of this moment. He grins, and raises his eyebrows in preparation for the bomb he's about to drop.

"So we came out to the team today," he says conversationally, as he pulls up his pants, and refastens his braces.

Ianto pauses, and shakes his head for a second, as if thinking he's heard wrong. "We- What?"

Jack shrugs. "Tosh asked."

Ianto's face blanches a little, and Jack pats his knee encouragingly.

"Well, Gwen and Tosh, actually."

"And…"

"And so I told them the truth."

Ianto just blinks. Shakes his head in...disbelief? Denial? Maybe both, Jack thinks. Well, this isn't the first time Jack's surprised him-he'll get over it.

"They already knew anyway," Jack explains. "This was just confirmation."

"Right."

Ianto is just staring at him, and honestly, it's a little unnerving. Jack watches him open his mouth, close it again. He looks away. And then back at Jack.

"Sorry," Ianto says, sounding utterly bewildered. "What exactly did you tell them?"

"Nothing much, really."

"_Jack_."

Jack just laughs. "Okay, fine, I told them we were sleeping together. That I liked you. And then Tosh came into my office asking me all these weird questions about when I first realized how I felt about you, and so I lied and told her I didn't know."

Ianto raises his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

Ianto flushes a little.

Jack looks down at his feet.

"Good thing I didn't let on though. You know, how long it's been." Jack glances at Ianto, who looks... relieved, honestly. Jack's heart twinges a little. "It'd make me seem unprofessional, like I hired you because I fancied you, you know?"

"Because there's surely no precedent for that," Ianto says, smiling just a little. Tentative, like he's not sure if this is supposed to make him happy or not.

"Yeah, well…" Jack gives Ianto his most charming smile. "Gotta keep up appearances, right?"

Ianto bites his lip. He looks like he's going to say something, but then he just leans forward, and presses a quick kiss to Jack's lips.

"Thanks," he says softly, and his eyes are warm, tender. He's looking at Jack like... Well, like he's completely fallen for him, just now. _Again_, Jack reminds himself, because he's pretty sure Ianto wasn't lying when he said he'd always had a thing for him.

"Thanks for not letting on, I mean," Ianto clarifies after another long second, during which Jack considers ordering Ianto downstairs to send everyone else home, he wants him so badly, and so _much_.

"Your secret's safe with me, _captain_," Ianto whispers with a wink, and Jack's heart constricts in his chest, painful and wonderful and completely disarming.

Jack's not sure what's more disturbing, that Ianto can reduce him to feeling like this seemingly without even trying, or that he's mostly okay with it. That he mostly just wants to hold onto it before he forgets what it feels like again.

And Jack doesn't blush, he really doesn't, but he swears his face might be a little warm anyway, as Ianto stands up, straightens his tie, and walks out of his office without a moment's hesitation. 


End file.
